


Synthetic Birth

by Kamefootninja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Dark Turtles - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamefootninja/pseuds/Kamefootninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a Prolouge for Project - Tc. A Turtle Clones first moments of life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synthetic Birth

Sound came before vision.    
  
That was the first thing it thought before those sounds sharpened enough for it to make them out.    
  
People talking. Sound not clear, warped. The reason obvious when yellow eyes blink open and see through a thick purple liquid.    
  
Everythings not working yet. It can feel its limbs stuggeling to move from its command, not breathing yet but the liquid took care of that.    
  
Slowly the purple Ooze is drained and it… No. He. He feels himself no longer floating and touching down on the cool metal base of the tube that he was grown in, unable yet to support himself and drifting to his knees where he takes his first shaky breath at life.    
  
“…Purple..” Is the only disappointed sounding word he can make out from his creator. Is this his name?    
  
Slowly ‘purple’ felt strong enough to struggle to his feet, using his long tail to help balance, learning to stand for the first time and looking around at the world through his clear glass tube.    
  
He is not alone. There are three more tubes of coloured liquid around him. Blue, Red and Yellow. Not yet drained and still supporting the life of his… Brothers? It feels like he should have brothers.    
  
Bits and pieces of a life flash before his eyes, unfamiliar and yet spanning a liftime. Nothing is clear and everything is stolen. He knows that this life is not his. It is someone elses and yet its all he has to learn from.    
  
Slowly he sees his brothers as their own coloured Ooze drains away. All of them are going through the same thing as him, but each is different. The only thing they have in common is their yellow eyes, all except the little yellow one.    
  
Yellow was differant. His breathing was off and he was struggeling for longer than the others before he managed to stand on shaking legs. Their creator didn’t look pleased.    
  
The smallest was weak, but they were told they needed to be four.    
  
Four newborn creatures stood side by side and was told that they were Brothers. It was four newly born clones that were told they only lived to kill their originals


End file.
